In the art of forklift trucks or vehicles of the general type, for example, as disclosed in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,104, it is known to move the forwarding projecting forks laterally together and to wrap a chain around the forks for transporting a suspended load with the chain such as a coil of steel or other metal. The chain is extended through the center of the coil for transporting the coil to its destination, for example, to a supply reel for a stamping press. It has been found desirable to provide for rotating the load or coil when it arrives at its destination in order to have proper placement and alignment of the load or coil. It is also desirable to have the suspended load to be located at the designed load center of the forks and to prevent the wrapped around chain from slipping forwardly or rearwardly on the forks. It is also known to have various devices for attaching to the forks of a forklift truck or vehicle, for example, such as the attachments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,183, No. 4,129,223, No. 4,824,317, No. 5,692,583 and No. 6,881,023. Such attachments are used for transporting special types of loads or for securing a load to the forks of the forklift vehicle.